A Greater Good
by repeat13
Summary: "Kau tahu, BoBoiBoy, kadang kita memang harus mengorbankan beberapa hal untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting. Sesuatu yang lebih besar dan berarti." Untuk event #NovemberBiru2017 [Biru-Hurt]


BoBoiBoy berlari terburu-buru kembali ke kamarnya di asrama markas TAPOPS. Kebiasaannya yang sering melupakan sesuatu kumat lagi, dan kali ini ia meninggalkan jam kuasanya yang semalam diletakkannya di sebelah bantal sebelum tidur. BoBoiBoy menghela napas lega saat mendapati jamnya masih berada di tempat ia meninggalkannya tadi malam. Tepat saat BoBoiBoy selesai memasang kembali jam di pergelangan tangannya, bunyi bip pelan yang menandakan seseorang tengah menghubunginya, terdengar.

"Oh, Ochobot," sapa BoBoiBoy begitu hologram robot bulat sahabatnya itu muncul di jam kuasa. "Ada apa? Semua baik-baik saja di bumi?" tanyanya.

" _Um, ya, semua baik-baik saja_ ..." balas Ochobot. BoBoiBoy tersenyum lega, namun ekspresi Ochobot yang terlihat gelisah (jangan tanya bagaimana BoBoiBoy bisa membaca ekspresi robot itu, dia hanya punya firasat) membuat BoBoiBoy sedikit khawatir.

"Ada apa, Ochobot?" BoBoiBoy kembali bertanya. "Apa ... terjadi sesuatu pada Tok Aba?"

" _Um_ ..." Kepala Ochobot berputar sedikit untuk melirik ke belakangnya. " _Sebenarnya ... Tok aba sedang sakit ..."_

"Apa? _Atok_ sakit? Sakit apa?" kali ini BoBoiBoy benar-benar mulai merasa cemas.

" _Cuma pusing dan tidak enak badan, katanya. Dokter bilang_ atok _kecapekan_ ..." jelas Ochobot. " _Hari ini kedai_ atok _tutup, jadi aku merawat_ atok _seharian di rumah_."

"Ah, begitu ..." BoboiBoy mengangguk kecil.

" _Tok Aba bilang aku tidak perlu memberitahumu supaya kau tidak cemas, tapi kupikir kau harus tahu_ ," kata Ochobot lagi. " _Belakangan ini kondisi_ atok _memang tidak terlalu baik, sih._ Atok _lebih gampang capek dan lebih banyak istirahat di rumah_."

Ochobot berbicara dengan nada biasa —meski terdengar sedikit berbisik, mungkin agar tidak ketahuan Tok Aba—, namun BoBoiBoy merasa sedikit tertohok mendengar penuturan robot itu. Siapa yang dulu merengek pada orangtuanya minta diizinkan tinggal bersama Tok Aba agar bisa membantu dan menemani sang kakek di masa tuanya, namun malah memilih pergi mengembara ke luar galaksi dengan dalih ingin menjadi ' _superhero_ yang berguna'?

BoBoiBoy membuat keputusan dalam lamunan singkatnya. Ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada hologram Ochobot yang masih melayang samar di atas jam kuasanya.

"Ochobot, aku akan kembali ke Bumi," ucapnya.

" _Eh, serius? Kapan_?"

"Sekarang juga."

* * *

" **A Greater Good"**

A BoBoiBoy fanfiction by repeat13

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : set in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. no pairing. OOC.

Untuk event **#NovemberBiru2017 [Biru—Hurt]**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Tema ' **biru** ' di sini aku artiin sebagai ' **rasa sedih** ' ( _feeling blue_ ), jadi yah, semoga aja ceritanya nyambung sama tema :"D

Selamat membaca!

* * *

BoBoiBoy melangkah seraya menyeimbangkan nampan di tangannya dengan hati-hati. Semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan uap dan juga segelas air putih dibawanya ke kamar sang kakek yang berada tepat di bawah tangga menuju lantai dua.

Selama satu jam terakhir, BoBoiBoy telah mencoba memasak bubur sebisa mungkin dengan melihat resep di internet dan juga sesekali menghubungi Yaya untuk meminta saran. Hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk, meski BoBoiBoy sedikit cemas dengan rasanya. Semoga saja takaran garam yang dimasukkannya tadi tidak terlalu berlebihan, atau kurang.

BoBoiBoy mendorong pintu dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan yang stau lagi tetap berusaha menjaga nampan agar tidak terjatuh. Wajahnya langsung berubah cerah melihat Tok Aba yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan tengah bersiap untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Oh, Tok Aba sudah bangun," kata BoBoiBoy senang.

"Lho, BoBoiBoy? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tok Aba bertanya heran. Seingatnya cucu tunggalnya itu masih berada jauh di luar angkasa sana bersama teman-teman _superhero_ nya.

"Ah, BoBoiBoy kangen sama _atok_. Jadi BoBoiBoy pulang, deh," BoBoiBoy mengulas senyum kecil. Ia melangkah mendeti ranjang sang kakek dan meletakkan nampan makanan di nakas di sebelahnya. " _Atok_ kenapa tidak bilang-bilang, sih, lagi sakit? ' _Kan_ BoBoiBoy bisa pulang lebih cepat supaya bisa merawat _atok_."

"Siapa bilang _atok_ sakit? _Atok_ sehat begini, kok," Tok Aba berujar tanpa ragu.

" _Atok_ , ah. Waktu BoBoiBoy kecil dulu selalu diajari supaya tidak bohong. Tapi Tok Aba sendiri sekarang malah bohong sama BoBoiBoy," pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tok Aba terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan BoBoiBoy. " _Atok_ tidak bohong. _Atok_ memang sehat-sehat saja, _kok_."

"Iya, iya, BoBoiBoy percaya, deh," BoBoiBoy akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah. "Tok Aba lapar, tidak? BoBoiBoy sudah buatkan bubur untuk _atok_ ," ujarnya kemudian. Ia menyerahkan mangkuk berisi bubur buatannya pada sang kakek.

"Ini kau yang buat sendiri, BoBoiBoy?"

"Iyalah. Siapa lagi? Ochobot mana bisa masak."

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Er ... tidak juga, sih," BoBoiBoy menggaruk pipi canggung, sementara Tok Aba kembali terkekeh.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu _atok_ makan, ya?"

Tok Aba menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya, dan BoBoiBoy mengawasinya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Bagaimana rasanya, _tok_? Enak?"

"Lumayan. Cucu _atok_ sudah bisa memasak juga ternyata." Tok Aba mengusap kepala BoBoiBoy yang tertutup topi jingganya dengan penuh sayang.

Untuk sesaat, BoBoiBoy merasakan dorongan untuk memeluk sang kakek dan meminta maaf. Tapi BoBoiBoy memilih untuk menahan diri dan hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Tentu saja. Cucunya siapa dulu, dong," katanya sambil tertawa renyah.

Tok Aba ikut tertawa, dan bagi BoBoiBoy itu sudah cukup untuk mengobati semua rasa khawatirnya.

.

.

.

"Tok Aba mau BoBoiBoy pijitin?" tawar BoBoiBoy saat ia dan sang kakek tengah duduk bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

"Oh, boleh," Tok Aba mengangguk.

BoBoiBoy segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke balik sofa untuk memijat punggung Tok Aba.

"Tok Aba jangan terlalu memaksakan diri bekerja di kedai, ya. ' _Kan_ ada Ochobot. Serahkan saja semuanya pada Ochobot supaya _atok_ tidak terlalu capek," kata BoBoiBoy.

"Kasihan Ochobot kalau _atok_ serahkan semua padanya. Bagaimana kalau dia nanti jadi sering pingsan lagi seperti waktu itu?"

"Waktu itu Ochobot sering pingsan 'kan karena ada masalah dengan memorinya setelah insiden dengan Fang _, tok_. Jadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan bekerja di kedai."

"Tapi ' _kan_ tetap saja _atok_ tidak bisa membebankan semuanya pada Ochobot. _Atok_ sendiri masih sanggup bekerja di kedai setiap hari, _kok_."

"Tok Aba 'kan sudah tua, harusnya atok banyak-banyak istirahat di rumah saja supaya tidak sampai sakit ..."

" _Atok_ tidak apa-apa, BoBoiBoy. Atok sudah bilang kalau _atok_ sehat-sehat saja, jadi kau tidak perlu risau."

BoBoiBoy menghela napas panjang karena tak berhasil membujuk kakeknya untuk lebih banyak beristirahat. Tok Aba kadang memang bisa sangat keras kepala seperti ini. BoBoiBoy bertanya-tanya apa sifat kerasa kepalanya memang menurun dari sang kakek.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," BoBoiBoy lagi-lagi mengalah. "Tapi atok harus janji jangan sampai memaksakan diri, ya? BoBoiBoy tidak mau kalau _atok_ nanti benar-benar jatuh sakit."

"Iya, iya. Kau tidak perlu merisaukan _atok_ , _atok_ akan selalu menjaga kesehatan, _kok_."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk dan memaksakan diri tersenyum. Ia lalu melanjutkan pijatannya di bahu Tok Aba dengan wajah tertunduk muram.

.

.

.

"Ochobot, aku ini cucu yang jahat, ya?"

Ochobot yang tengah mengusap piring-piring kotor dengan spons berbusa di tangannya mendadak berhenti. Ia menoleh pada BoBoiBoy yang terlihat murung memandangi air yang mengalir di keran di depannya.

"Eh?" Ochobot hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya itu bingung.

"Aku tidak menepati janjiku pada ayah dan ibu untuk menemani Tok Aba dan membantunya di sini ..." BoBoiBoy bergumam sendu. "Padahal dulu aku merengek minta diizinkan tinggal bersama _atok_ agar Tok Aba tidak kesepian. Tapi sekarang aku malah meninggalkan _atok_ sendirian lagi ..."

"Kau pergi 'kan karena keharusanmu sebagai seorang superhero. Tok Aba juga pasti mengerti," kata Ochobot, berusaha menghibur. "Lagipula _atok_ tidak sendirian. Ada aku di sini, 'kan?"

"Tapi kau juga sering harus ikut berpergian bersama kami karena kami membutuhkan kekuatan teleportasimu."

"Ah, benar juga ..."

BoBoiBoy menghela napas panjang. Ochobot menghitung BoBoiBoy sudah cukup banyak menghela napas hari ini dan wajahnya selalu tertunduk murung setiap kali sedang tidak berada bersama Tok Aba.

"Apa menurutmu keputusanku untuk menjadi anggota TAPOPS sudah benar, Ochobot?" BoBoiBoy mendadak bertanya.

"E-eh, entahlah ... Kurasa kau sendiri yang harusnya menilai itu ..." balas Ochobot gugup. Bagaimanapun, ia tetaplah hanya seorang robot. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama manusia, Ochobot tak pernah benar-benar bisa memahami emosi dan perasaan manusia yang kerap kali berubah.

"Sejak awal aku memang merasa ragu untuk bergabung dengan TAPOPS," gumam BoBoiBoy pelan. "Aku cemas kalau harus meninggalkan Bumi, dan juga Tok Aba di sini. Tapi kupikir akan egois sekali kalau aku hanya mementingkan perasaanku sendiri dan mengabaikan tanggung jawab sebagai superhero dengan jam kuasa ini. Aku ingin melindungi Bumi dan juga galaksi, tapi kalau itu berarti aku harus mengabaikan keluargaku sendiri, rasanya aku ingin mundur saja. Apa aku egois, Ochobot?"

Ochobot tidak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa, jadi ia memilih untuk tetap diam. Lagipula BoBoiBoy kelihatannya juga tidak mengharapkan jawaban. Ia seolah tengah menanyakan itu pada dirinya sendiri ketimbang pada Ochobot.

Helaan napas panjang mengakhiri renungan BoBoiBoy yang kini lanjut membilas piring-piring kotor di bawah air keran yang mengalir.

"Ayo, Ochobot. Lebih baik kita segera selesaikan ini dan tidur," katanya.

Ochobot mengangguk. Ia kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada tumpukan piring yang menunggu untuk dicuci, tanpa menyadari setetes air mata yang baru aja jatuh di wajah BoBoiBoy yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

BoBoiBoy baru saja meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng di meja makan saat Tok Aba melangkah masuk ke dapur.

"Oh, Tok Aba sudah bangun," BoBoiBoy tersenyum cerah melihat kehadiran sang kakek. "Duduk sini, tok. BoBoiBoy sudah buatkan nasi goreng untuk sarapan."

"Kau masak sendiri lagi?" Tok Aba bertanya heran. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk sementara BoBoiBoy dengan cekatan menuangkan teh panas ke dalam dua cangkir di meja.

"Iya, dong. BoBoiBoy sudah baca-baca buku resep punya atok semalam. Tapi cuma nasi goreng ini yang kelihatannya paling mudah untuk dibuat, jadi ya BoBoiBoy masak ini saja," terang BoBoiBoy.

"Oh, begitu," Tok Aba mengangguk paham. "Mana Ochobot?"

"Ochobot sudah pergi duluan menyiapkan kedai. BoBoiBoy akan langsung menyusul nanti setelah selesai sarapan."

"Lho, kau tidak langsung kembali ke markas TAPOPS? Apa nanti tidak dimarahi oleh komandanmu?"

"Tidak, _kok_. BoBoiBoy 'kan sudah izin mau menemani Tok Aba sampai _atok_ sehat lagi."

"Tapi _atok_ tidak sakit, BoBoiBoy. _Atok_ sehat-sehat sa—"

"Sudahlah, Tok Aba. BoBoiBoy sudah bilang _atok_ tak perlu memaksakan diri. BoBoiBoy akan tetap di sini untuk menemani dan merawat atok. Walau Tok Aba mengusir BoBoiBoy sekalipun, BoBoiBoy tetap tidak akan pergi."

Tok Aba tertawa mendengar kata-kata BoBoiBoy, membuat cucunya itu justru memasang ekspresi cemberut.

"Kok _atok_ ketawa, _sih_? BoBoiBoy serius, lho," katanya, sedikit _ngambek_ karena merasa tak dianggap serius.

"Iya, iya, _atok_ tahu BoBoiBoy serius," Tok Aba tersenyum samar. " _Atok_ senang BoBoiBoy mau menemani _atok_ di sini. Tapi jangan sampai kau melupakan kewajibanmu di sana. Ingat, kau sudah diberi tanggung jawab. Jadi harus dikerjakan dengan sepenuh hati, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, _tok_ ," BoBoiBoy mengangguk, meski sebisa mungkin ia menolak bertatapan langsung dengan Tok Aba.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan."

BoBoiBoy menarik kursi di depan Tok Aba dan mulai menyantap makanan dalam diam sementara ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

BoBoiBoy berbaring terlentang di tempat tidurnya, menatap planet-planet kecil yang tergantung di langit-langit kamar. Suara batuk tertahan dari lantai bawah sesekali mengisi kesunyian malam, membuat BoBoiBoy sulit memejamkan mata karena merasa gelisah dan juga khawatir.

Sudah genap tiga hari sejak kepulangan BoBoiBoy ke Bumi untuk menemani sang kakek yang tengah sakit. Tapi selama tiga hari ini, Tok Aba sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya berada dalam kondisi kurang sehat. Tok Aba justru bersikap seperti biasa, dan jika BoBoiBoy tidka melarangnya, sang kakek juga pasti akan tetap berjualan di kedai setiap hari.

Walau begitu, BoBoiBoy tahu Tok Aba sebenarnya hanya tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir, karena itu ia menyembunyikan kondisinya yang sebenarnya. BoBoiBoy beberapa kali mendapati Tok Aba terduduk kelelahan di sofa setelah bersikeras menggantikan BoBoiBoy mencuci piring atau membereskan rumah. Dan suara batuk yang terdengar setiap malam dan sepertinya tak kunjung membaik juga membuat BoBoiBoy makin risau dan merasa sulit untuk kembali ke markas TAPOPS dan meninggalkan Tok Aba di sini.

BoBoiBoy tahu ia tidak bisa terus-terusan mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai anggota TAPOPS. Terlebih tadi siang Gopal baru saja menghubunginya dan memberitahu bahwa mereka memiliki misi baru, dan BoBoiBoy diharapkan segera kembali untuk membantu pelaksanaan misi. Tapi bagaimana bisa BoBoiBoy pergi begitu saja mengetahui bahwa kakeknya tengah sakit dan sendirian di sini? Yah, meski ada Ochobot yang menemani, tapi tetap saja BoBoiBoy ragu jika harus kembali.

Malam sudah semakin larut saat BoBoiBoy akhirnya membuat keputusan. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad. Satu pikiran yang terus menghantui benaknya sejak kembali ke Bumi sudah menjadi keputusan finalnya. BoBoiBoy hanya harus memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkannya pada yang lain. Semoga saja teman-temannya bisa mengerti dan menerima keputusannya ini.

Rasa kantuk menyergap BoBoiBoy setelah kelegaan karena telah membuat keputusan menjalari benaknya yang lelah. Ia memejamkan mata, menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi hari esok, dan dalam sekejap sudah tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

"Tok Aba, BoBoiBoy sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi anggota TAPOPS."

Tok Aba menoleh terkejut pada BoboiBoy yang tengah memijat punggungnya di balik sofa. "Apa? Kenapa berhenti, BoBoiBoy? Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah," BoBoiBoy menggeleng pelan. "BoBoiBoy hanya ingin berhenti saja. BoBoiBoy ingin tetap di Bumi dan menjaga _atok_. 'Kan BoBoiBoy sudah janji pada ayah dan ibu ..."

Tok Aba mengulas senyum tipis pada cucu kesayangannya. "Duduk sini, BoBoiBoy," ujarnya, menepuk bagian sofa di sebelahnya. BoBoiBoy duduk dengan patuh, meski kepalanya tertunduk tak berani menatap sang kakek.

"BoBoiBoy, kau tahu 'kan kalau sekarang kau mengemban tanggung jawab besar setelah mendapatkan jam kuasa itu dari Ochobot?"

"Iya, _tok_ , BoBoiBoy tahu ..." gumam BoBoiBoy, masih enggan untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau mengerti apa arti tanggung jawab? Tanggung jawab itu artinya kita harus bersedia untuk mengerjakan setiap kewajiban yang diberikan pada kita. Tak peduli walau kita merasa tidak sanggup, atau merasa segalanya terlalu berat, sekali kita diberikan tanggung jawab kita tetap harus melaksanakannya sampai selesai."

"Tapi ... apa artinya tanggung jawab kalau BoBoiBoy justru harus mengorbankan hal-hal lain yang juga BoBoiBoy anggap penting? BoBoiBoy hanya bingung ... harus memilih yang mana. Karena bagi BoBoiboy menyelamatkan galaksi memang penting, tapi menetap di Bumi dan merawat _atok_ juga tak kalah penting ..."

"Kau tahu, BoBoiBoy, kadang kita memang harus mengorbankan beberapa hal untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting. Sesuatu yang lebih besar dan berarti. Mengorbankan satu kebaikan untuk kebaikan lain yang lebih besar tidak selalu salah. Terkadang itu hal yang perlu dilakukan, meski rasanya memang berat. Tapi jika kita yakin dan bersungguh-sungguh, pasti akan ada hal baik yang menunggu di depan. Kau mengerti, BoBoiBoy?"

BoBoiBoy mengangguk. Ia terisak kecil sementara Tok Aba mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang. "Maaf, _tok_ ... BoBoiBoy minta maaf ... karena tidak bisa jadi cucu yang baik untuk _atok_ ..." isaknya.

"Siapa bilang kau bukan cucu yang baik? Kau sudah membuat _atok_ dan kedua orangtuamu bangga. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau bukan orang baik. Mengorbankan kepentingan sendiri untuk membantu orang lain itu perbuatan mulia yang tidak bisa dilakukan semua orang. Kau juga harus berbangga hati pada dirimu sendiri, BoBoiBoy ..."

"Terima kasih, Tok Aba ... BoBoiBoy sayang atok," BoBoiBoy memeluk sang kakek yang balas merengkuhnya dengan senyum kecil.

" _Atok_ juga sayang BoBoiBoy ..."

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu BoBoiBoy pergi dulu, _tok_."

BoBoiBoy menyalami tangan kakeknya yang berdiri di depan _counter_ kedai untuk melepas kepergiannya kembali ke markas TAPOPS.

"Baik-baik di sana, BoBoiBoy. Jaga kesehatan, dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri juga saat melaksanakan misi," pesan Tok Aba.

" _Atok_ juga. Tok Aba harus jaga kesehatan, lho, jangan sampai sakit lagi."

"Iya, iya. Doakan saja semoga _atok_ sehat selalu."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk. Ia melirik Ochobot dan mengangguk kecil. Robot itu langsung membuka portal yang mengarah langsung ke markas besar TAPOPS di luar angkasa sana.

BoBoiBoy melangkah masuk ke arah portal. Ia sempat berbalik sebentar untuk memandang Tok Aba. Hatinya masih terasa berat untuk meninggalkan kakeknya seorang diri lagi, namun BoBoiBoy meyakinkan diri bahwa sang kakek pasti akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula BoBoiBoy sudah meminta Ochobot untuk tetap tinggal di sini menemani Tok Aba, jadi ia bisa merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

BoBoiBoy memantapkan hati untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum berucap, "BoBoiBoy pergi dulu, _tok_. _Assalamualaikum_."

Tok aba mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. " _Waalaikumsalam_."

.

.

.

 **end**


End file.
